Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[' Seeing Ellis being attacked by a Jockey in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer ]''' "Shit!" *[ Responding to Coach's complaints about climbing stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"Come on, Coach. Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate." *[ ''Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Looks like there's been a change of plans..." *[' ''In background ]''' "I have not...come this far...to die now." General *"We got a Safe House!" *[ Waiting for the other Survivors to get into the Safe Room '''] "You don't want to make me come out there for ya!" *'[ 'When the Survivors finish a level ]''' "I'm starting to like you guys!" *"You guy's aren't so damn bad!" *"Happy new year!" (referencing Francis' use of "Merry Christmas") *"And THAT is how you do it!" *"And that, my friends, is how you do it!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *[ When two Survivors or fewer survive a level, or if all Survivors are low on health at the end '''] "That was too close..." *"That was way...too...close." *"We made that by the skin of our teeth." *"At least I made it!" *'[ 'At the beginning of a chapter '] '"I'm in the middle of nowhere..." *"What the hell was this guy doing?" *"You sure we shouldn't just panic? I mean, I think panic was invented for just this sort of situation." Commands These are derived from the PC commands when using the '''Z', X''', or '''C keys.'' Yes *"Yes; yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." *"Yeppers." *"Yesssss." *"Yes." *"Yeah." No *"NO!" *"Yeah, no." *"No." *"Nope." *"No-Siree-Bob." *"Uh-oh." Look *"Look at this." *"Check it out." *"Over there." *"Look." *"Look here." Argh *"This is all going to Hell!" *"Goddammit!" *"Tits!" *"SCREW THIS!" *"What an assclown." *"ASSCLOWN!" *"Shit." *"BITCH!" Taunt *"We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *"Stick that where the sun don't shine!" *"And that is how you do it!" *"Candyasses!" *"You don't stand a chance!" *''"Suck on this!"'' *"Stick that up your ass!" *"We are walking through the valley of the shadow of death, and we are kickin' ass! " **Possible reference to "Frontline" by Pillar or Psalm 23:4 of the Bible. Follow Me *"This way." *"Over here." *"Follow me." *"C'mon this way." *"Keep up." *"Okay, this way." Lead the Way *"Whatever you say, Farmer Joe." *"Lead on." *"Right behind you." *"Lead on, Macduff." *"Yeah, you go first." *"Lead on, smart guy." Ready *"Ok, we ready?" *"We ready?" *"Everybody ready?" *"Ready?" *"Everyone ready?" Good job *"Impressive." *"Nice shot, Ace." *"Howdja.. do that?" *"Great shot." *'''[ To Rochelle ]' "Damn, Rochelle." *"Rochelle...damn." *"ACES!" Thank you * "I owe you one." * "Thanks." Specific to Dead Center, in The Hotel *"Are you guys ready?" *"You think you can handle this?" *"If you aren't ready, I don't wanna hear it." Negative responses *"Ass!" *"Assclown!" *"Screw this!" *"ASSHOLE!" *"DUMBSHIT!" *"Kiss my ass!" *"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" *"Tits!" *"Ah Tits!" *"Bitch!" *"Goddamit" *"WHAT THE F-" Health related *'[ When being brought back from the dead'' ] '''"AHH... Don't ever do that again!" *"QUIT SHOCKING ME, WILL YA?" *"Stop shocking me!" *[' ''When grabbing Pills ]''' "Can always use these." *"I'll hold on to these pills." *"Ah, a little pick me up." *[' ''When incapacitated ']' "I can't do this on my own, give me some help!" *''"Anyone going to let me a hand here?!"'' *'[' When healing another Survivor ]' "Now don't waste this by getting pounced on or something." *"Let Doctor Nick fix ya up." *"Don't worry, I've done this before." *"I should probably save this for me, but...what the hell." *"Here, you've earned this." *"[''In a low voice] Don't tell the others...I'm only doing this for you." *[ When low on health'' ]' "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." *"Alright, I gotta call Uncle here! I need some help." *"Goddammit goddammit god...dammit!" *"What was I thinking coming down here?" *"I'm not going to make it much longer, my friends." *"If I go, you guys are gonna miss me!" *"I have seriously felt better!" *"Pull yourself together, man. You're [''grunts in pain] fallin' apart!" *"This is not [grunts in pain] how it's gonna end." *"I am sick...and tired...of being sick and tired." *"Okay, alright, you can do this... You can do this..." *"Stop being a baby, you've felt worse after a night of drinking." *"Well this looks like it for me!" *"I really screwed the pooch back there." *[ ''When low on health in Swamp Fever '']' "I am not going to become gator food..." *"I am not going to die in this swamp..." *'[' ''When low on health in Hard Rain; a reference to ''Apocalypse Now ''] "Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat." *"What the hell were we thinking stopping here?" *"Guys, I seem to have slipped!" *"Try again, little man." *'[ 'From the Zombie Survival Guide trailer/When low on health ']' "I have not...come this far...to die now!" *"I am not going to die in this city." *'[ '''When reviving another player ] "Get up, get up, get up!" *"Aw shit, get up, get up!" *"Ah shit, come on, come on." *"Don't worry, I'll get your ass out of this mess." *"Easy there, fireball. Let me get you up." *"We...I need you a little longer." *"What's your name, here you go." *[' ''When revived by Rochelle ']' "Thanks, Ro." *'[ 'Reviving someone on their second down ']' "You are messed up - If you don't get yourself healed up, that's it." *"You seriously cannot go down again, 'kay? 'Cause if you do, you're not going to make it." *"You're starting to worry me. I thought that was it for you, but if you go down like that again, that's it for you." *"I'm gonna get you up, but you go down again, that's it." *"We can't afford to lose you...yet." *'['' '''When a Survivor dies' ]' "Ahhh, SHIT!" *'[ 'When Rochelle dies ']' "There goes repopulating the Earth." *"Rochelle, aw shit." *"Good night, Rochelle." *"I can think of two other people I would have rather seen go first." *'[ 'When Coach dies '] '"Aww....Coach..." *"Later, Coach." *"Shit, Coach...I'll miss ya." *"Goddamn it, Coach, what'd you leave me with?" *You were a hell of a man, Coach. *'[ 'When Ellis dies '] '"Ellis...Aww...Ellis..." *"Ellis, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." *"Y'know all those things I said about you, Ellis? I was joking..." *'[''' Inside the Rescue Closet ]' "You know I'm going to be a big help. Just get me out of here!" *"I'm no use to anyone in here, get me out of here!" *'[ After healing'' ] "Alright, now I'm back." *"That worked." *"Ah. Better." *'[''' When both Coach & Rochelle are dead'' ] "Hey Ellis, you know all those things I said? I was kidding." Weapon related *'[' Axe ]''' "A freaking axe!" *"Axe." *[' ''Frying pan ]''' "Gonna bonk some heads with this!" *"A skillet!" *"This'll work." *[' ''Cricket bat ]''' "This could be fun." *"Nice!" *[' ''Golf club' ]' "Club here." *"Grabbin' a driver!' *'[' Katana' ]' "Ninja sword here!" *"This could be fun!" *'[' Molotov ]''' "Grabbing a Molotov." *"Molotov." *[' ''Bile Bomb ]''' "That can't be a bottle of puke, is it? I can't believe I just said that." *"Is that a bottle of puke?" *[Throwing a Bile Bomb]' "Puke in the hole!" *"Fight amongst yourselves!" *'[' ''Chainsaw (While killing) ']' "YEAAAAHHH!" *"DIE, DIE!" *"SUCK ON THIS!" *"YEAH! DIE!" *'[' Explosive Ammunition ]''' "Grabbin' some frag rounds!" *"Explosive rounds here!" *[' ''Incendiary Ammunition ]''' *"Grabbin' fire bullets!" *[While deploying it''/''grabbing some]' "Let's start some fires, people!" *'[' ''Grenade Launcher ]''' "Time to make some zombie soup." *"Hell yeah, grenade launcher!" *"Grenade launcher here!" *[ Crowbar ] '"I cannot WAIT to find a crate!" *"Crowbar!" *"Grabbin' a crowbar!" *[ When throwing pipe bomb'' ] "Pipe bomb out!" *"Chase this you zombie bastards!" *'[''' Upon picking up a Nightstick or Baseball Bat'' ]' "I'm gonna whack the ''shit outta something with this." *"This is nice. I'm gonna crack some heads with it." *"This brings back some good memories." *Coach:"You play ball, Nick?" :*Nick: "Nope. Bouncer at a club." *[' ''Upon finding weapons ]' "Everybody grab a weapon!" * "Weapons over here." * '[ ''When picking up weapons at Whitaker's gun shop'' ] '"I'm not legally allowed to own a gun...hope everyone is okay with that..."'' *[' ''Finding a Magnum ''] "Niiiiiiice!" *'[ Picking up a M60'' ]' "Shit, this is heavy." *"Shit. Now ''this is a gun!" Infected related *[' Infected ''Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ]''' "GodDAMN you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" *[' ''Fallen Survivor ]''' "Is that a Survivor?" *"Kill that zombie, he's got something!" *"Did that zombie just drop something?" *"That zombie dropped something!" *[' ''Clown ]''' "Kill every clown you see!" *"Kill the clown, he's attracting more zombies!" *"Kill the clown!" *"That squeaking is driving the zombies crazy!" *"Shoot the clown!" *[' ''CEDA ]''' "Hazmat guys!" *"Guess those suits don't stop bites." *"Are those guys fireproof?" *[' ''Riot Infected ]''' "Those zombies are wearing armor?" *"Shoot the armored zombies in the back!" *[' ''The Hunter ]''' "Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill." *"Pay attention, Hunter's around." *"GET IT OFF ME!" *"GET IT! GET IT!" *[' ''The Charger ]''' "Hillbilly!" *"Overalls!" *"One Arm!" *"WE GOT A CHARGER!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *"Can someone shoot this goddamn thing?!" *"This thing is beating my ass!" *"Kill this goddamn thing!" "Shoot him! Shoot him!" *"Charger's got me!" *"Keep your eyes peeled, I hear a Charger." *[' ''The Boomer ]''' "You hear that Boomer? Don't let him spew on you." *"Boomer around. Don't shoot him if he's near me! OKAY?" *"Goiter man!" *"Aunt Bee." *"Fat guy!" *"Fatty!" *"Goddamn it! I am covered in vomit again." *"I'm blind!" *"Ahhh, this is some nasty shit." *[' ''The Smoker ]''' "Shoot the tongue! Shoot the tongue!" *"Smoker's GOT ME!" *"Freaking tongue!?" *"What the? Ahh, gross shit." *"TONGUE!" *"The smoking thing!" *[' ''The Spitter ]''' "Green thing!" *"Neck!" *"Hot stuff coming!" *"We got goo coming!" *"Fire spit coming!" *"There's a Spitter around." *"I got hit by the burning goo shit!" *"Ugh, what in the hell did that thing just do?" *What is this shit on me?" *[' ''The Tank ]''' "I hope that's not bullet proof." *"We are screwed." *"Maybe if we don't move it won't see us." *"Okay, that's reason to panic." *"What in the hell sign of the apocalypse is that?" *"Freaking Tank is killing me!" *"Mother of mercy! This thing is killing me!" *"Do you see this big giant thing on me?!" *"HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"We have a problem!" *"WE GOT A TANK!" *"You! Shoot the Tank!" *"Man up, we got a Tank!" *[' ''The Jockey ]''' *"Little guy!" *"Little freak!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *"Shoot this thing off(on) my back!" *"JOCKEY! JOCKEY!" *"Ten bucks says it takes him to the left!" *[' ''After lighting several Infected on fire ]''' "Smells like dinner!" *[' ''When hearing a Hunter ]''' "You hear that Hunter?" *"Pay attention, there's a Hunter around." *"Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]' "[''Scared] Aah, Charger's got me!" *"Kill this beast, guys!" *"Shoot that Charger!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *[' ''When pounced by a Hunter ''] *'[' ''When the Horde is coming ]''' "This is why we've got guns!" *"Goddamn, its gettin' good!" *[' ''When seeing a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger!" *[' ''When a Charger grabs Ellis ]''' "Charger... Ellis!" *[' ''Upon seeing a Tank ]''' "Shoot the Tank!" *"Everyone, shoot the Tank!" *"YOU! Shoot the Tank!" *"Tank inbound!" *"Get ready, we got a Tank!" *"Hold steady! Tank!" *[' ''When covered in Boomer bile ]''' "Aw, goddammit!" *"Urgh! This is nasty shit!" *"Uh, dammit. I am covered - in vomit - again." *"I'm blind!" *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Shoot this thing off my back!" *"Get it off me!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *"Shoot this thing on my back!" *[' ''When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"Goddammit, that hurts!" *"What is this shit on me?!" *"I got hit by the burning goo shit!" *'[' Seeing Riot Infected ]''' "Those zombies are wearin' armor!" *[' ''When hearing a ''Jockey '] "One of those little Jockey bastards around." *[ Upon hearing a Witch'' ] '''"Heh, that sounds like my ex-wife." *[' ''After startling the Witch ]' "I PISSED THE WITCH OFF!" 'Other *"A crying woman. What, do you think she's sad the mall's closed?" *"So that's a Charger, huh? I think he worked out that arm plenty. He should move onto back and legs." *"So that's a Charger, huh? Heh. You know what they say about zombies with one big arm..." *"So that's a Jockey, huh? Cute little guy." *"So that's a Spitter, huh? You think she's single?" *"So that's a Boomer, huh? You know, it's sad to see an eating disorder get out of control like that." *"So that's a Hunter, huh? What's he gonna do; go for a JOG at me?" *"So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies." *"ELLIS! Leave that Witch alone." *'[' When confronted with a Hazmat Infected ]''' "Guess those suits don't stop bites." *"Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." *"Watch out for the...the big fat thing!" Level Specific Dead Center The Hotel Shouting at the helicopter *"Goddammit, we just missed it!" *"Where the hell's that 'copter going? We're right here!" *"Hey come back!" *"Dammit, we just missed it!" *"Hey get back here!" *"Hey, come back, I'm here! There's still someone down here!" Intermediate replies to other characters yelling *"You could've yelled if you wanted." *"Goddammit, they left us." *"They saw us alright and they're not coming back." *"Not to burst your bubble sport, but this building is burning down. They're not coming back." Deciding to follow the helicopter *"Okay, helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Now we know that." *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo...I'd like to leave this building." *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo...I'd like to leave it." *"Okay. Helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Valuable lesson, you three tuck that away for later. Now grab a weapon and follow me. This goddamn building's on fire." *"Hey! Loud girl. (Rochelle) Hayseed. (Ellis) Tons of fun. (Coach) This building? It's on FIRE. Grab a weapon and let's get the hell out of here." *"It's flying away from the burning building we're standing on; let's follow its lead and get the hell out of here." *"Okay, we all had a turn yelling at the helicopter. Good. Moving on: I think the building's on fire." Grabbing weapons before going down *"Grab something; I got a feeling this isn't gonna be easy." *"We better arm ourselves. I hope you three know how to fight. You don't look it." *"If the world's going to hell, I'm taking a weapon." *"Everybody grab a weapon. I get the feeling we're gonna need 'em." *"Lets grab some weapons, I have a feeling somethings down there." *" I hope you three know how to fight - you don't look it." Seeing the Common Infected for the first time *"Holy SHIT, it's zombies!" *"Oh this is unexpected." *"These don't look like people." *"Jesus Christ, what are these things?!" *"I dunno about you, but I'm killing these things!" *"Zombies eh, I knew zombies were real." Seeing the CEDA map *"If that map's right, New Orleans might be the last place in America that can get us out alive." *"According to this map, the only place left standing is New Orleans." *"Jesus, the whole country's falling." *"This map is NOT good news." *"According to this map there aren't a whole lot of options." *"Looks like New Orleans is the last place on Earth that can get us out alive." Discovering that the elevator is unusable *"Dammit, elevator's out!" Seeing a corridor explode and catch fire *"Alright, I'm not walking through THAT. Let's find another way." *"Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." *"Shit! This place's burning up fast!" Commanding to go out to the ledge to get around the fire *"Get out to the ledge!" *"Out here, let's try the ledge!" *"We can use this ledge to get around the fire!" Seeing a working elevator *"This elevator's still working!" *"Technically...you're not supposed to use an elevator on a fire. But that might not apply during a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE." *"Everybody get in the elevator!" Conversations in the elevator as it descends *"Anyone get bit? Isn't that how this works?" *"Well I'm glad I got that out of the way. Now, did anyone get bit?" *"There's blood on me, but it ain't mine." Replies to conversations in the elevator *"No, I'm good." Conversations and mentions of the other Survivors, if someone dies before getting to the elevator *"And then there were three." *"We're pretty screwed." *"Was it Ellis? Doesn't matter now." *"I think it was Coach. Don't matter now." *"I think she said she was Rochelle." *"I normally go solo, but under these circumstances, I'm thinking we stick together. Call me Nick. You got names?" Asking for the other survivor's name in the elevator. *"Hey. What's your name?" *"Nick. Name's Nick. You all did good. What are your names?" Nick introducing himself (in the elevator) *"I'm Nicolas...Nick." *"Name's Nick, but don't bother learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around long." *"Nick. That's all you need to know." *"Nick." *"Name's Nick." *"Nick. Not that it matters, 'cuz I think we should split up when this thing opens." Reacting to other Survivors' introduction in the elevator *[' ''If Rochelle has the most kills by the time you get to the elevator ']' "You did good out there, Rochelle." Warning everyone to get ready as the elevator door is forced open *"I bet there's gonna be some'thn's waiting for us out there. So let's get ready." *"Alright, we're all friends now. Get ready." Commanding to search the rooms in the middle of the fire *"Search these rooms, might be somethin' we can use." The Streets Replies to safe room conversations *"Sounds good to me!" *"A gun store sounds like a fine place to stop." *"I guess living here's finally paying off." *'Coach:' "Mister, I don't think I like your attitude." :: Nick: "Whatever." *"Get me to the mall and I'll make it worth your while." Remarks regarding the mall *"Mall must be close." Entering Whitaker's Gun Shop *"Candy store for adults!" *"Let's grab some guns, we got shit to shoot!" Remarks in the gun shop *"I'm not legally allowed to own a gun...hope everyone's okay with that." Encountering Whitaker *"So let me get this straight: we get you your shit and you'll help us get to the mall, right? Okay, you screw us, and I will kill you with your own gun." *"Thanks for the guns, honestly. We all appreciate it. But you better not be screwing with us." *"Sure. Why not?" *"Sir, for the use of this gun, I am willing to go get you your Cola." *"Buddy, if you can get me out of this alive, I will deep fry you an entire goddamn cow." Warning others to get ready before entering Save 4 Less *"Get ready, this is gonna set off the alarm!" Commanding to get the Cola *"Get the Cola!" *"Grab the Cola!" *"Somebody grab the Cola!" If Nick has the Cola *"I got his cola, let's go!" *"We got it, let's go!" *"Got the cola!" When the barrier is destroyed by Whitaker *"Barrier's down, let's get out of here!" *"There goes the tanker; Let's get out of here!" *"That's one way to open a path!" *"I gotta respect that!" *"THAT is how you clear a path!" Nearing the mall *"I'll be damned. We actually made it to the mall!" *"Well we made it! Let's hope there's still somebody here." *"Okay, we made it! Let's hope there's still somebody here." *"Okay, we made it to the mall. Barely." The Mall Safe Room conversation *"If anyone sees a men's store, let me know. I've got blood on my suit." *"Let's go find the evacuation center. I'm already sick of this place." *"Ugh, God, I hate malls!" General mall comments *(referance to The Blues Brothers) "Disco pants and haircuts. Man, lots of space in this mall." Ushering through escalators *"Up this escalator!" *"Down that escalator!" Warning before setting off an alarm *"I'm get a sinking feeling this alarm's gonna get us some attention." *"I got a sick feeling this alarm's gonna get us some attention." Directing the other Survivors during the Alarm Gauntlet Crescendo *"Keep going up!" *"Up, up, keep moving!" Commanding to turn off the alarm *"Turn off that alarm!" *"We gotta turn off this alarm!" *"We need to turn off this alarm!" *"Is there some way to turn off this alarm?!" *"How do we turn this alarm off?" Nick turns off the alarm *"Got it." *"Alarm off!" Someone else turns off the alarm *"Thanks for turning off that alarm!" *"Man, that was driving me crazy!" *"You know what, I can take the zombies, but not that goddamn noise!" Upon seeing the abandoned evac center *"Agh, Jesus, I knew it! There's nothing here!" *"Okay, so the evac station's abandoned, annnnd we're at the center of a zombie-filled building. On the bright side? We're all probably gonna die." *"CEDA. Leaving me twice in one day, lesson learned." *"No one's alive in here." *"We aren't getting saved!" The Atrium Safe Room conversations *"Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?" *"I'm getting sick at looking at this guy's face!" *"Really? 'Cause he looks like an asshole." Asking for ideas as they descend from the elevator *"So much for the rescue. Any ideas?" *"CEDA's not gonna save us. Any ideas?" Agreeing to Ellis' suggestion *"I think the little guy's on to something. Let's give it a shot!" *"I'll agree to the idea. But I'M driving." *"Well, beats my idea; staying here and dying in the mall." Retorting to Ellis's resistance in driving *"What a fun road trip this will be." Commanding people to find gas for the car *"Okay. Let's gas up the car and get the hell out of this mall." *"Let's get some gas!" Commanding to pour the gasoline into the tank *"Fill 'er up!" Pouring gas into the stock car *"Come on! Come on!" *"COME ON!" *"Get in the tank, you stupid goddamn gas, get in the tank." *"Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *"Got another can in the tank!" *"One more for the gas tank!" *"How big is the tank in this thing?!" *"Hurry up, HURRY UP!" *"Come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon come on!" *"GET! IN! THE! TANK!" Needing more gas *"We still need more gas!" *"Halfway there!" *"Almost there!" *"We still need 10 more!" *"We still need 5 more!" *"Just 3 more!" *"Just 2 more!" *"One more can to go!" Commanding people to get to the car *"She's all filled up, let's go, get to the car!" *"Get to the car!" *"Would you get to the goddamn car?!" *"Everyone to the car!" *"I'm not waiting long, get to the car!" *"Time to leave, people!" *"Time to go!" *"Let's go people, let's go!" Driving away *"Thank YOU Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" *"HELL YEAH! Next stop: New Orleans!" *"Hit it, Ellis!" Special Infected sighting quotes specific to Dead Center Hunter he hears Hunter growling *"What the hell is that noise?" *"It's something we have to kill" *"Can you hear that?" *"Is someone beating a horse?" Tank *"HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"If we don't move, maybe it won't see us." *"What the hell kind of sign of the apocalypse is that!" *"WE ARE SCREWED!" *"We have a problem!" Witch he hears a Witch crying *"That sound is familiar" *"I don't like the sound of that crying" Unsorted *'[' Upon entering the gun store in The Streets ]''' "Alright! A candy store for adults!" *"HELICOPTER. It is a HELICOPTER. You call that thing a 'whirly-bird' one more time, I'll beat you SO bad, your sister's gonna wish she never gave birth to you." *[' ''After hearing Ellis's idea at the finale ]' "Well that beats my idea, staying here and dying in the mall." :'Nick:' "I'll agree to the idea, but I'm driving." :'Ellis: "Actually, I think the guy who came up with the idea to drive the stock car should get to drive the stock car." ['''Alternate Line]' "Only if I get kilt ''sic. Otherwise you better kill me, cause I'M driving." :Nick: "What a fun road trip this will be." The Passing The Port *'[' At the beginning when talking to Francis ]''' "I'm telling you the last goddamn time: Lower the goddamn bridge, you greasy vest-wearing monkey." '''Francis: "Ahhh go to Hell, suit. ['''Alternate Line]' Bite me, Colonel Sanders " '[' ''When talking to Zoey ]''' "That's terrific, cupcake. Is there a man up there we can talk to? '''Zoey: "Boohoo, I dont know what to do... Go to Hell, Colonel Sanders!" Rochelle: '"I can't believe you used to be a conartist." '''Zoey: '"I could shoot you where you stand." 'Nick: '"Hey, lighten up. Man no one can take a joke anymore." *[ ''Upon seeing the wedding ] ''"Wedding music, and a crying woman left at the altar. This is bringing back some bad memories." *"Ah christ, This is more depressing than zombies." *'[' When Coach is looking for the wedding cake ]' "Coach, no time for cake." * '[ Upon seeing the Witch bride ]' "Careful. I've seen a bride just like this before." '''Coach: '"Man, I hope we don't see a Tank in a tuxedo." * '''[ ''Upon crowning a Witch bride ] ''"Honeymoon's over...bitch!" : The Underground *room Coach: "You're not scared of one little germ, are you, Nick?" Nick: "One germ nearly wiped out the entire human race, so YES!" *'['Upon entering the tattoo parlor]' "Y'know, I've never done a color tattoo before..." *"Who wants a tattoo *"If anybody sees any hand sanitizer, let me know." : '''Rochelle: '[Laughs] "You're kidding right?" : 'Nick: '"Yeah, hahaha, a little more hand sanitizer and we wouldn't be in this mess." *"I don't have a problem with leaving the car AND you behind. Okay Ellis?" *"Let's hurry across the plank before a Smoker gets us." *"Watch out for Chargers" *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]''' "Oh, this is some gross shit." *[' ''After entering the water ]''' "It's just a storm sewer, it is just a STORM sewer..." : '''Ellis: "Don't smell like one." : Nick: "Ellis, I need this." : Rochelle: '"Hey Nick! Splash fight?" : '''Nick: '"DON'T YOU DARE!" *"I am breathing shit air into my lungs. It is being absorbed into my bloodstream. I am literally full of shit." *"Here's a pleasant thought: Any one of us gets pounced, we're going to be fully submerged in shit water." *[' In response to Ellis' comment about his suit ]' ''"I hate you, Ellis!" '''Ellis: '"Well, I still like you, Nick." *[' ''During the Gauntlet Crescendo ]''' "Goddammit! Back into the shit water!" *"Shit! Back in the toilet" *"Back in the water." *"Don't stop in the sewer!" *[ '''Upon seeing the suitcase full of guns and money ']'' "I like the way this guy packs!" '['Alternate Line]' "Don't mind if I do." *"From one con man to another: five bucks for this? I tip my hat to you, Rayford." *"Five goddamn bucks for a tour under the river? Well played, Rayford...well played." *"What did we just pay five bucks for?" '''Nick:' "Yeah a tunnel. I guess you're right Coach History is coming alive" Coach: "Oh shut up Nick!" *'[''' Upon see the 'Phase Two' sign ]' "Phase Two -'' Does this even go through?" ['''Alternate Line] "Should we wait until they finish?" *"I'll give a thousand dollars to whoever gives me a piggyback ride." the subtitles say "thousand dollars" but Nick says "thousand bucks" *"So...it's an antique basement... Fantastic." *"Ellis, did you get that girl's name? 'Cause I can tattoo it on your ass. She'll like that." *"I guess they'll help right? First we fill up Jimmy Gibbs' car with gas, now a generator. What next? Don't answer that, Ellis." The Port *[' ''While in the Safe Room ]''' "So we're about to see that girl again - what's her name, Zoey?" : '''Ellis: "Okay, you know what? No need to remind me, Nick. I'm a nervous wreck over here." : Nick: "What're you nervous about? You had your chance, and you didn't do shit. Now, you can watch Nick take care of business." : Rochelle: "Nick, being one of the last two women alive, I can safely say at least half of the women in this world hate you." ['''Alternate Line] "Nick, you need to find a woman who hates herself. Then she'll love you." '['Or]' "Nick. Leave him alone." *'[' ''In response to Ellis asking how he looks ]' "Like you ran through a sewer." :'Ellis: "Well, there's a turd on your shoulder." :Nick: "I'm not even gonna look." *'[' In response to Louis killing something ]''' "You're a badass with that gun, Louis!" *"Hey Louis, are you sure you don't wanna come with us? We can leave Ellis behind." *[ '''When filling up the generator '] '"Why is everything always empty?" *"Why doesn't anything ever have enough gas in it!?" *[' When meeting Francis for the second time '''] Francis: "Never thought a fancy ass like you would have made it this far." 'Nick: '"That's funny, because I knew your lazy ass would still be here." '''Francis: "Well at least I don't have a turd on my suit." Nick: "Uh, yeah, I put it there." ('''Alternate)' '''Ellis:' "Nick, I told you you had a turd on your shoulder." Nick: "Ellis!" *'''[ In response to Rochelle defending Ellis when Nick teases him about Zoey ]' "What? I'm a handsome man." *Line "A-B-C. Always Be Closing"(Taken from Alec Baldwin's speech in Glengarry Glen Ross) *Line"What? I'm a closer." *'[' When Francis makes a kill ] "I owe you one, Francis." *"Nice shot, Francis!" Dark Carnival *[' ''At the start of the Dark Carnival ]''' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we AIN'T driving through this." : '''Ellis: "Sorry, guys. I guess my idea wasn't so hot after all." :: Nick: "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." :: ['''Alternate Line] "Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" ::: '''Ellis: "That's not cool Nick." ['''Alternate Line]' "Now that was uncalled for. Serious." *"I think our options are keep moving down the road towards those lights or die here. Anyone in the "die here" camp? No? Then let's move out." *'['' After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child'' ]' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *'['' On The Highway'' ]'' "These abandoned cars go on for miles!" :Coach: '"Maybe they left em' when they got rescued." :: '''Nick: '"That's...one theory." *[' ''Upon noticing the burned bodies in the pool at the motel in ''[[The Highway|''The Highway]]' ]' "*whistles* Those people SUCKED at high diving." *'[' Upon seeing the pool in The Highway ]''' "They're not kidding when they say no lifeguards on duty." *[ While going down the hill in the first chapter '''] "Whoa, shit!" *'[' After going down the hill in the first chapter and Ellis makes a comment about going downhill being "fun" ]''' "Falling and breaking my neck is not fun, Ellis." *[While looking at the Lil' Peanut cutout in Dark Carnival '''] "I do not like that little peanut man." :Ellis: "Man, how can you not like Lil' Peanut? I love this little guy!" *"Anybody else find this peanut thing a little terrifying?" *'[' Before The Fairgrounds Crescendo event ]' "You gotta be this tall to get in here, Ellis. Sorry, buddy. You'll be missed." :'Ellis: "Ha ha. Aren't you the comedian." *"Nice fencing. Looks like a federal carousel penitentiary." *"A fenced-in carousel. Is this where they took child prisoners on day trips?" *'[ 'Upon seeing the switch to the Crescendo Event' ]' " We need to turn on this power to open the gate. You know what i think its gonna activate everything else around here." *'[' In the second Safe Room in Dark Carnival ]''' "Why couldn't I have been in Vegas when the Infection hit, or even Atlantic City? Instead, I'm trapped in some goddamn hillbilly tunnel of love." *"Did you see the sign out front? Cousins-only day today." *"This is the most relaxing safe room i've ever been in" *[ In the beginning of the Tunnel of Love '] '"You finally got your wish, Ellis. We're in an amusement park ride." : '''Ellis: "This ain't that kind of ride, Nick. [Whispering] This is where you make out with your girlfriend." : ['''Alternative Line] "Bringing back any memories, Coach? You, a cheeseburger, romance in the air..." : '''Coach: "How many tunnel of love memories YOU got, Nick?" :: Nick: "Pfft. Huh. Several. Easily." *'''[ While moving through the Tunnel of Love in The Coaster'' ] "You could almost call this a cement river, Ellis!" :Ellis: '"Yeah, very funny." '[ Alternate Line' ] '"Ha, ha, ha." *"Into the swan maintenance room of love!" *"This is the longest tunnel of love I've ever seen!" *"That got us around the block." *'[' In the air duct shortcut' ] '"Well, this isn't very romantic." *'[ 'Running on the tracks during The Coaster ']' ''"These Infected do NOT respect lines!" *"Thank God this doesn't do a loop." *"I hate roller coasters." *"Make sure to call out if you get pulled." *At the start of [[The Concert]'' ] Coach: "Holy shit! It's the Midnight Riders!" *'Nick: '"Never heard of them, they any good?" *'Coach: '"Well hell yeah. I have ALL of the albums, even their new stuff that ain't no good." *[ In response to Coach's plan ''] "Coach, that is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with" *'[' Beginning of Dark Carnival's Finale ]''' "I know I'm going to regret this, but turn it up!" *"Okay, we'll set off the pyrotechnics, but I'm telling you right now. I AM NOT GOING TO AIR GUITAR." *"I think I know how to start the finale; hit the button labeled 'Finale'." *"When I hit this tape, it's gonna blare some old people's rock music and start the finale. Get ready." *"Coach, when I start this finale, you aren't gonna start dancing are you? Ahh, screw it, I'm hitting it." *"If you have any taste, cover your ears. I'm starting the finale." *"Hit the flash bangs!" *"I think the copter pilot wants us to turn it down." *"Ellis, I'm sorry to ruin your day, but I think your heroes are lip-singers. There's a button here labeled 'Finale'." *[ After seeing the helicopter in The Concert'' ] *"Coach, you're a genius! This worked!" *"It worked! I love you, Coach!" *"Great, following shiny lights in the sky. We're like freaking cats and a laser pointer." Swamp Fever *'[' In response to Ellis's reaction to him killing the pilot ]''' "Well he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" *"I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. He must have gotten bitten before he picked us up." : '''Rochelle: "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and...attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *"I still can't believe none of you were going to shoot him." *'[' In response to Ellis talking about the blood farmers ]''' "Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddamn zombies aren't bad enough." *['' When jumping into deep water in Swamp Fever'' '''] Nick: '"Shit! All this swamp is gonna ruin my white suit!" :'Rochelle: "Laughs You mean the one with zombie brains all over it? That one?" ::Nick: "Brains come out, swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know that." Rochelle: '"So what do you think is going to kill us? Gators, snakes, bugs, or mud people? :'Nick: You're forgetting one thing - from the way we're shooting? Each other." *'[''' When crossing the river in Plank Country ] Rochelle: '"Nick, what do you think the odds are that the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "What alive and Infected, or alive and not zombies?" ::Rochelle: "Not zombies." :::Nick: "100 to 1." ::::Rochelle: "Sound about right." Hard Rain *'[''' While moving through the Witch-infested sugar mill'' ] "The last time I saw this many crying women was at my wedding." *'[''' At the beginning of the campaign ]' "What are we supposed to signal him with?" : '''Ellis: '"Oh, there's flares in the gun bag." : Nick: "What gun bag?" : Ellis: '''"You didn't grab the guns?" : '''Nick: "ME? Who died and made me gun monitor?" :::Ellis: "Pretty much everybody." *'Alternative conversation' :Rochelle: '"Well, this should be easy. All we need is to find some diesel." ::'Nick: "Anybody wanna hear a prediction?" ::'''''Everyone in synchronization:'' "No!" :::Nick: '''"There's not gonna be any gas. Watch." ::*['' Seeing the sign at the first gas station'' '''] Nick: '"Out of gas...what did I tell ya." '''Ellis: '"Looks like we gotta head to this Ducatel place." 'Nick: '"What makes you think they still have gas?" 'Coach: '"'Cause if they dont, were gonna be stuck here forever, Nick." ::*"Looks like our milk run just became a marathon." The Parish *[' ''The beginning of The Parish ]''' "I...have not...come this far...to die now." *[' ''In response to Coach saying how close they are to the bridge' ]' "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." :[' ''Alt '''] "Yeah, well, seeing the bridge and getting there are two different things." *'[' When the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The Parish ]' '''Coach: '"Alright! The military's still here!" :'Nick: '"You don't evacuate people in fighter jets." :[' ''Alt ] Coach: "They still flyin' jets!" :Nick: "I wonder if that's a good thing." *'[' Response to Ellis's horse comment ]''' "Ever eaten horse? Tasty." : '''Ellis: "Horses are for ridin', not eatin', Nick." *'[' Upon seeing the bathrooms in The Park ']' "From the looks of this park, I'm glad we didn't arrive early." *'Nick:' "Oh man it, smells awful in here." / "It smells like...piss." :Ellis: "I think it smells kinda nice." :Nick: "You're screwed up in the head, you know that?" ['''Alternate Line]' "Goddammit, you are messed up." *'[' ''Upon seeing uninfected dead bodies ]' "Jesus! These are people! They were shooting people! I told you I bad feeling about this." :'Coach: "How's it feel to be so right, Nick?" :Nick: "Not good..." *'[' Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." :'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" :Nick: "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" : Ellis: "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" : [''Alt''] : Ellis : Wait we are going it together right? : Nick : Of course we going it together. : [''Alt''] : Nick : As soon as that door opens, get ready to run for the tower. : Coach : Got to agree with that. *'[' Upon seeing the hash marks on the barricaded bedroom wall ]''' "Does this guy's scorecard mean what I think it means?" *"Jesus, it was open season on everything out here." *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]''' "I am not going in the se-- Ah screw it! Let's go." *"Oh Christ, not the sewer." *"Ugh. What's that SMELL?" *[' ''Upon taking a Nightstick from a dead Riot Cop ]''' "I used to steal these from cops back in high school." *"If my friends ever saw me usin' a cop's gun..." *[' ''Upon entering the impound lot ]''' "Whoawhoawhoawhoa watch where you shoot!" *"If you wanna shoot cars, lets shoot cars!" *"Careful, carrrefullll..." *[' ''After reaching the freeway after the impound lot ]''' "We made it, I can't believe we actually made it!" :[' ''Fighter jets blow up the freeway in front of him ]''' "OH COME ON!" *[' ''In The Quarter's Safe Room, as bombs are being dropped ]''' "Christ, those guys are such assholes." Alt "Well, it's official. They're trying to kill US now." *[' ''In The Bridge's Safe Room ] Nick: "Before we run across this bridge right toward the people who've been dropping bombs on us, anyone wanna talk about a Plan B?" :Ellis: "I don't." / Coach: "No." :Nick: "Alright then, let's go." ::[' ''Alt '''] Coach: "Alright, alright, alright. We're gonna stroll across that bridge, and the army's gonna take care of us." :Nick: "Or, they're gonna line us up against the wall, and shoot us." :Coach: "Well, you're free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." :Nick: "Okay, alright, let's go." :[ ''Upon seeing The Parade'' ]' Look, Ellis! ''A tractor. Friendly Fire *[' ''When shot at ]' "Are you ''really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" reference to the television show Arrested Development *"DON'T. SHOOT. ME." *"YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." *"Well thank you for ventilating my suit." *"Why would you think shooting me is a good idea?" *"Let's try shooting zombies instead of people, okay?" *"Damn!... You suck at shooting." *"You shoot me again, and I'll drop ya'." *"Shoot me again, and I will drop you." *"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." *"Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" *"Stop shooting me." *"Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! *"Do that again and I will bury you alive." *"Can we not shoot each other, please?" *"Can you stop shooting me?" *"I don't know who started this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." **In the Subtitles, the "fire" part right after "friendly" has been missed so it reads "But let's just stop the friendly right now." *"Unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor, stop shooting me." * "WHAT THE-" * "OH COME ON!" * '''[ When Ellis attacks him ]' "DUMBSHIT!" * "Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddam zombies aren't bad enough." * "Christ, Ellis, as if the zombies aren't bad enough." *"Ellis, come on man!" * '[ When Coach attacks him ]' "Coach, c'mon, man." * '[ When Rochelle attacks him ]''' "Sweetheart? Don't shoot me." * "Rochelle!" *[' ''In a calm voice ]''' "Don't shoot each other." *[' ''After someone says Nick shot them ]''' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" *[' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else ]''' "Stop shooting each other!" Scavenge *[ ''Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match ''] "Let's get some gas." *[ ''While pouring gas into the generator ''] "Come on... Come-onnn..." * "Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *['' When winning a scavenge match '']' "We're makin' it look easy!" Item Related Giving an item in general *"It's more blessed to give than receive." *"Have this." *"Just take this." *"This is for you." *"Here, I don't need this." *"Take it, just take it." Giving an item during Dead Center while unfamiliar *"Hey you, take this." *"Hey, what's your name, here you go." Adrenaline Shot (spotted) *"Adrenaline Shot here!" *"Grabbing a shot!" [''Grunts]. Community Badwater Basin *We have to push what? (Also said by a angrier tone) Unknown campagin *Goddamn it's cold. *Storm isn't gonna give up. *Ellis, we're not gonna have a snowball fight. *Ellis, don't look like you're having fun.. Unknown Campagin *We need to get to the train station.. *Hey Ellis, whoop whoop! *All aboard, whoop whhop. Unused These quotes appear in the game files but are not used in-game. *"The boardwalk still smells like popcorn and this back alley still stinks like piss." *"Of course it's full of zombies. The whole god damn world is full of zombies. See you in a few minutes." *"You know what I like best about your stories, Ellis? The sound they make when they stop." *"Because all you THINK about is ribs, Coach." *"I trust you. You look like a man who knows his donuts. *"Crumbs? Really, Coach? That's how you swear?" *"No Ellis, I've never seen anything like this." *"Hm. This'd be really awkward if I gave a shit about your feelings." *"Hey Ellis, you like taters?" *"And we're gonna have to destroy this rubble pile." *"And we're gonna have to destroy this gate." *"Whoa! The walkway broke!" :* This line was likely used in the beta versions of the game where sometimes the walkways in the swamp would break. *"THE SIGN'S OUT!" *"SOMEBODY RESTART THE SIGN!" :* This suggests that the Burger Tank sign was supposed to lose power during the finale. *"Let's use the monorail to get over that fence." :* An unused Dark Carnival line, suggesting a monorail was to be used to cross over a fence, it is likely this would have alerted a horde. *"Somebody's in the control room!" *"Hey, let us in!" *"Open up." *"Don't make us shoot our way into the control room." *"Open the door now, you can drive and we'll all ride shotgun." *"Come on, man, help us." *"Are you going to help us or not?" *"What are you, an unfriendly hippie? I thought you all had to be friendly?" *"Is there any way I could talk you into helping us?" *"Okay, maybe we can help you. Ellis here is a mechanic." *"No one else is alive here, okay? There's gotta be some sort of deal we can work out." *"Just name it. Anything." *"I am going to regret saying this, but sure. What do you need?" *"Okay, okay that's a start. What do you need?" *"Why don't you just call for help now?" *"Okay, we'll set off the pyrotechnics, but I'm telling you right now. I AM NOT GOING TO AIR GUITAR." *"Okay, fine, we'll put on the finale show." *"Okay, we'll do it. Sure." *"Why in the hell not, yes we'll do it." *"Wow, yeah. That's really cool. I'm sure Dusty will be honored." *"I bet he's got a working shower in there and he isn't using it." *"Always a stinking hippie. I swear to god, it always come back to making a stinking hippie happy." *"I don't think we have a choice." *"There better be gas in that tour bus." *"For once, I wish we would have just stumbled onto some cops." *"There's the bus!" *"There's the tour bus! Get into the garage!" *"Get to the garage!" *"He kept his word! Let's go!" *"Into the garage!" *"Garage is open!" *"Just go, just go, he isn't coming with us." *"Goodbye, my hippie friend!" *"Goodbye, Mr. Hippie!" *"We can jump down the elevator shaft!" *"Down this shaft!" *"Ellis, you're carrying, like, ten different guns!" Category:Left 4 Dead 2